Missing
by Dia-Rose-713
Summary: Draco feels as if nobody is missing him. But what happens when he isn’t only missed, painfully, but also loved? HPDM, oneshot, Slash


**Title**: Missing

**Author**: DiamondOfOcean

**Beta**: _DomTheKnight._ Thank you so much! °cuddle°

**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Genre**: Drama at the beginning, Romance at the ending

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. The lyric cuttings are taken from Evanescence's "Missing" (non-album track).

**Summary**: Draco feels as if nobody is missing him. But what happens when he isn't only missed, painfully, but also loved? HPDM, one-shot, Slash

**About**: one-shot, much emotionality, indirect happy ending

**x-x-x**

**Missing**

The herald of another passing day sank and was followed by a moonless night. The children of the moon, twinkling stars on the indigo blue sky, were the only source of light that I could see. My eyes stared straight into the distance, expressionlessly. I searched the surroundings, and when I discovered my target I paused.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_05. June 1980 - 24. December 1999_

_Reaching through sadness..._

But the funeral was now over a month ago and the coloured leaves were lying on the stone; since then nobody had been here who could have removed them; nobody had tried to reach me through the sadness like the epitaph was given to understand: nice, but deceptive. It was said we are mortal when we are coldhearted; immortal when we love. I loved; I loved with all my heart and soul, but despite that, I wasn't immortal. Instead I was forgotten; no one seemed to think about me or even miss me. Of course, I didn't deserve the love of the person I desired, but for that reason I needed it most.

I stared at the gravestone contemptuously. It was huge, proper for the only Malfoy who lay buried here, and that was what I will remain forever. Mum and Dad disappeared without leaving a trace and who else should lie here in their place?

Above the marble gravestone which stretched over one square metre, a kneeling angel rested, head buried on its arms. It gave the impression that the angel was crying, that it mourned for the person who was buried here. But it only pretended to cry. The angel was made of marble; it was inhuman and cold, and it didn't mourn for me; same as all the others.

And now I was sitting on a maple tree and wasn't able to free myself from this world. But I didn't know the reason why. The only thing I could do was to speculate that I was only allowed to leave the here and now when I got the feeling of being missed. In other words: Probably I would never find my peace of mind, because who would miss an arrogant bastard?

**x-x-x**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

**x-x-x**

The cool wind blew through the trees and startled some sleeping birds. But I didn't feel the wind - I only saw its effects, because the few left leaves were rustling and set down on my grave after dancing in the wind. Leaves have always reflected the mortality of life to me. First, they were young and dewy, but with passing time they got older till they left their home and sailed to the ground. They were as mortal as I had been.

With that comparison I remembered my day of death... I had been determined to confess my love to him. The winter had covered the earth in a thick coat of snow and the radiated coolness encouraged me not to deter from a rebuff. I passed through Number 12 Grimmauld Place, looking for that important person, and I wondered on my way why I had chosen _him_ of all people.

The answer had been found quickly: He was the only person who did trust in me after Dumbledore's death - although he hadn't even a small reason for that. He only relied on speculations which consisted of an agreement that may have been between Severus Snape and the deceased headmaster; and that I was truly innocent, because I couldn't kill him. He trusted me unconditionally and allowed me to move in into the old manor of the Black's. Of course it was naïve, very naïve, but somehow it it flattered me and that feeling quickly changed into affection and love.

On that fateful Christmas day I was going to confess what I was feeling for him, but then my plans changed. It was the 25th of December; nobody was expecting an attack from Voldemort, so he probably chose that day to make an attempt on the old Black house. From then on everything happened very quickly. Screams echoed through the house and an curse gone astray hit me - the lightning of the curse was green...

My ghost came back some days later to say goodbye to the world; too late to get what happened after that attack. Namely, Harry had killed Voldemort in an exhausting fight. Voldemort had gone forever.

I attended my own funeral, keeping a certain distance. All the time I was on the lookout for a single person - Harry Potter. I couldn't describe the disappointment which flooded me when he didn't appear. Because of politeness, many people came to say goodbye to me, but the person who could replace all those 'mourning' people didn't show up.

I shook off these thoughts, before disappointment came up again. Suddenly I heard a low rustle from the bushes behind me.

**x-x-x**

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

**x-x-x**

Frightened, I turned around. Who the hell would visit a graveyard at that time? It was too dark to see anything, but when the person stopped beside the streetlight and looked around frantically, I recognized Harry Potter. If I had still lived, my heard would have risen up into my throat; I knew that for certain.

But when he went in the direction of _my_ grave, my heart would have skipped a beat. What was he doing here? And why at that time, of all times? He stopped in front of my grave and stood very still. I jumped off of my tree to come closer and to hear what he was intended to do. He whispered so quietly that I I had to make an effort to understand what he said.

„You were the pride of your parents, you embodied beauty and you were like a shining star... but in the end you were just yourself. There were just a few things that could make you smile; being free was one of them. And Voldemort thought he could take your freedom away from you and break you, but he thought wrong. Maybe he killed you, but you died as valient as you always were."

There was a thick lump in my throat. What was he talking about? But if his words had confused me, I was shocked when Harry sank on his knees and buried his hands into the soil of the grave.

„Why?" he croaked quietly, then he cried out: „Damn, why? _Why?!_ Why did you leave us? You're a bastard, 'cause you left us in the lurch - 'cause you left _me_ in the lurch!" I immediately knelt down next to him and cupped his cheek in my hands. He seemed to feel something, because he abruptly raised his head. Tears were pouring from his swollen red eyes.

For the first time I was able to understand why Harry hated Voldemort that much. He snatched me away from life, snatched me away from Harry, just as he had snatched away Harry's parents, his godfather, Dumbledore; Voldemort simply destroyed lives. Maybe we would have become happy? Maybe we would have defeated the Dark Lord together; I would have surely helped him. But now all those questions would always stay unanswered.

**x-x-x**

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

**x-x-x**

„Why...?" he sobbed. „Come back, Draco... come back... please... I beg you with all my heart... come back to me... I... I miss you... I still couldn't say everything I wanna say to you... couldn't say that I'm... damn, that I'm in love with you!"

My heart, though dead, was cramping. Harry... loved me? _Me?_ Why? _That's impossible, I must be dreaming._ But it was the bitter reality. I would have gone to paradise easily if someone had just visited my grave, but how should I do that now when I knew I was loved in return?

I turned away because I couldn't bear the sight of a desperately crying Harry anymore. It hurt me to see the broken former Gryffindor.

„We... we'll meet again," Harry murmured. "I can't... and don't wanna be without you... 'cause I reallylove you. Maybe... I've always... loved you. But I was a coward... a _coward!_" He seemed to be angry with himself, but then he calmed down again. "I wasn't able to confess what I'm feeling for you and probably I chose the wrong day for admitting it. Do you remember last Christmas? Somehow I thought my love to you wasn't completely hopeless and that evening I was going to show you my feelings."

I opened my eyes wide in shock. Harry had been going to tell me his love on the same evening that I had been planning on? Again, hatred blazed inside me, but this time it was so stunning I nearly expected Harry to feel it, too.

„Well, and then there was Voldemort who took you away from me. Fucking life. Everyone who I love is taken away from me faster than I can say _Avada Kedavra_. My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron and now even you. I can't say how much I detest Voldemort. Why is it _me_ who has to fulfil the prophecy? What did I do to deserve such a lousy life? And then I was thinking I may be happy with you, but before I was able to look, you've been gone away. I... I hate my life... I really hate it. And I... I don't wanna go on. I just want to be with you, Draco, just to be with you..."

**x-x-x**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breath deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_

**x-x-x**

I panted in shock when Harry who was just kneeling on the ground broke down; he was unnaturally still. I threw myself next to him and tried to see a sign of life, but he didn't breathe. Harry Potter had already left the world. I didn't know how it happened, but Harry was dead. Had he hated his life that much that he could end it just with his thoughts?

And the sky began to cry. He cried for Harry Potter, the lost son, over whom he could no longer watch.

„Harry!" I cried into the dark night sky . "Harry! You aren't allowed to leave the world, not because of me! The human race needs you... Harry. You can't be that selfish! Your soul has to come back into your body, please! I... we'll meet again, I love you, too, and I'll wait for you... but I don't want to be the cause of your death."

"You aren't, Draco," it sounded behind me. "You're only the reason why I'm happy, now."

**x-x-x**

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
_

**x-x-x**

In lightning speed I turned around and saw a smiling Harry coming up to me. "Harry," I croaked. "Oh god, Harry!" I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms. "Harry... Harry... Harry," I repeated again and again as if I wanted to make sure that he was really here with me. I absorbed his peculiar scent and set little kisses on his neck. "I love you, Harry, I love you!" I said what had been on my mind for so long.

Harry's light smile grew; he wound his arms around me and pressed me tight to him. Then his lips searched for mine. It was strange to kiss a man, but it was... intoxicating, nevertheless. It seemed to me as if time stopped - though it was doing it for us anyway - and waited for us so that we could enjoy to the fullest this beautiful moment.

But even a kiss had to end sometime and when ours ended I kept my eyes closed, before I opened them and looked at Harry, ecstatically. I smiled.

"I love you," Harry said and my heart warmed up. "Shall we go now?" I nodded, reached for Harry's hand, and we disappeared. On the spot where we had stood seconds before, only sparkling light was left behind.

**x-x-x**

_Harry Potter_

_31. July 1980 - 01. February 2000_

_Anywhere... but home._

**The End**

_Mwah! The end! What do you think about it? _

_I'd be pleased about feedback:-)_

_°hugs°_

_Dia_


End file.
